1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention is directed to a wall that can be used to rebound a ball to an individual that is propelling the ball into the wall or to an adjacent individual and also a way to use the wall to match the player""s skills against competitors throughout the world.
2) Description of the Prior Art
Backboards or rebound walls for ball sports have long been known. Typically, such walls have been used within the game of tennis. However, prior to the present invention, it has not been known to electronically activate the wall so as to have the player to be able to play different games and also to keep score. Further, electronic activation permits the wall to be used in competition with other players. A typical rebound wall constitutes no more than a planar wall which is mounted in a vertical upright manner with the player then to strike the ball to the board, and when the ball rebounds to rehit the ball again to the board. This permits the player to work on his or her game without the need of an opponent.
In the past, prior art non-permanent installations of rebound walls had a major disadvantage in the fact that substantial noise was emitted when the ball struck the wall. This can become annoying to individuals located nearby that are not using the wall. There is a need to construct a rebound wall that produces minimal noise and enjoys the advantage of a permanent wall installation in regard to noise transmission.
A rebound wall constructed of connected together panels that are mounted in an edge abutting relationship forming, in essence, forming a single wall structure although a single panel could be used as the rebound wall. Each panel of this wall includes a plurality of target areas and a plurality of transducers. The target areas are to be individually illuminated to have a player propel a ball to that particular target area. The transducers are to be used to calculate the location of where the ball strikes the panel. Each of the panels is constructed be filled with a weighted material to increase the mass of the panels in order to deaden or muffle the sound of the ball striking the wall plus increase rigidity of the panel and increase stability primarily to counteract wind load. Electronics are to be incorporated within the wall to display information such as time, score, ball speed and players identification as the game is played. Rebound walls at different locations can be electronically connected to a center location so that competition can be held between players at different locations.
One advantage of this invention is that the rebound wall is comparatively inexpensive relative to a permanent installation.
Another advantage of this invention is that the rebound wall offers the advantages of a permanent installation but yet the rebound wall is portable and can be moved to another location.
Another advantage of this invention is that the performance of the rebound wall in relation to sound transmission is equivalent to a permanent wall installation.